A mesh network is a type of computer ecosystem characterized by its sustainability, self-organization, and scalability. Each mesh node relays network data flowing to the node, and the nodes cooperate to appropriately distribute the data in the network. Typically, mesh networks are relatively short range networks, i.e., with node-to-node link distances of 250 meters or less, although a mesh network may use a gateway to connect to a wide area network such as the Internet.
Because mesh networks typically are wireless, they are ad hoc, meaning that nodes easily join and leave the network. As but one example, mesh networks can be spontaneously organized by the wireless computing devices establishing the nodes using Zigbee. Other example non-limiting mesh network protocols/systems can be based on Wi-Fi IEEE 802.11p, IEEE 802.11s, WAVE IEEE 1609, WiMAX IEEE 802.16, Bluetooth, and IRA.
When the wireless nodes of a mesh network move as the network operates, the network is sometimes referred to as a mobile ad hoc network (MANET) which continuously self-configures as nodes move into network range and out of network range. For this reason, nodal links in MANETs change frequently. MANETs may operate independently but may also use one or more of the nodes as a gateway to other MANETs and other networks such as the Internet.
Of relevance to this application is the application of mesh/MANET principles to vehicles to establish a vehicle ad hoc network (VANET).